Teen Titans drabbles
by Montydragon
Summary: Drabbles and short stories about my favorite Teen Titans couples. First place in the RobStar week fanfiction contest! Also contains a BBxRae humor oneshot. Enjoy!
1. RobStar drabbles

**My entry to RobStar week! I'm a full out BBxRae shipper, but who doesn't like this pairing once in a while? It's great!**

* * *

><p>Laughing:<p>

Dear Diary,

I've only noticed just yesterday how Starfire laughs. Normally, she'll giggle until she falls out of her chair. Sometimes, she laughs so hard it hurts my ears. But yesterday, I noticed that when she really laughs, it sounds... Sweet. Like a warm hug.  
>I wonder if she has a diary. I'll probably find out as soon as Cyborg does.<p>

Dear book of daily occurrences,

Today, I have noticed Robin laughs in several different manners...

School:

She was the new kid. It was understandable that nobody wanted to sit with her. That nobody talked to her. That when she spoke in her strange way, everyone near her flinched and walked away, shaking their heads while she silently cried inside.

It was understandable that Dick Grayson was the coolest kid at Jump City High. He could do any sort of martial arts possible, blindfolded. He was brave, funny and ridiculously handsome. He had his own posse of outstanding students.

What wasn't understandable was why he sat at her table.

Masks:

Why does he hide? I've asked him so many times. He's always there, but behind a curtain of black and white. I've never seen him without that cursed mask. Never. Not in the five earth years I've spend here, not even in the two we have been together. I see him working away throughout the day, and find him sleeping at his desk in the next morning. Never without the mask. Never.

I remember that Robin once told me that his mask protected his "identity". It kept the villains from knowing who he truly was. Unfortunately, it kept it from me also. I spend nights lying lonely on my bed, pondering over who he could be, but to no prevail. I confess I have cried about it on more then one occasion.

I do believe, however, that I will find out soon. Robin has been doing the "warming up" to me lately. He has spend more time with me ever since I was nearly incinerated in the fire in downtown Jump. I believe he cares for me very much, now. Someday, I shall see the face behind the mask. Someday.

Mentor:

Who could have thought a letter could bring so much misery?

It was probably around five in the afternoon when she got the tiny slip of paper in the mail. None of the Titans considered it much, as they got fan mail frequently. It was only Robin, who noticed that the slip was from Tameran.  
>Robin watched out of the corner of his eye as she opened the envelope. She took out the piece of paper and read it. It only caught his attention, though, when her eyes filled with tears as she reached the end of the letter. He sat up and opened his mouth to say something, but Starfire beat him to it as she said in a hoarse voice, "I-I am going now."<p>

She ran out of the room, crying. Robin quietly exited after her, ignoring the faces his fellow teammates were giving. He walked down the hall to Starfire's room, gently knocking on the door. He heard a muffled sob from inside, followed by a quiet voice whispering, "I do not wish you to see me like this."

"Star, it's ok," Robin replied. "What happened?"

Starfire opened the door, tears running down her cheeks. She beckoned Robin inside and sat down on her bed. "Galfore has... passed," she whispered. "He died from a deadly illness on Tameran."

Robin could have sworn his heart broke at the sight of Starfire, who was holding her head in her hands. Galfore had raised her, nurtured her, taught her everything she knew. He had been her sitter, teacher and guardian. He had been her mentor. And now he was gone.

"Star... I'm sorry," Robin murmured. "I didn't know."

"It-it's ok, Robin," Starfire whimpered, throwing her arms around him. "You do not have to give the apologies. My mentor may be gone, but at least I still have my best of friends."

Sister:

_To Blackfire,_

_You may notice it has been quite long since I wrote last. Everything is joyous on Earth. I do hope that the Centari jail guards have been treating you well. Even though our last encounter was... unfortunate, I wish you happiness and the earthly mustard, which is quite delicious.  
>The Titans have been doing "the kicking of the butt" most brilliantly lately. We have captured Control Freak and the Doctor Light recently. Cyborg did the upgrading of his systems, and Raven has learned a new way of doing the meditating. She has seemed most pleased about it. I believe she and Beast Boy will be doing the "getting together" soon. Beast Boy has been giving her the flowers, and occasionally the non-cotton candy.<br>Speaking of the getting together, Robin and I are the girlfriend and boyfriend! He has been very sweet lately. Maybe from the superior butt-kicking. He has taken me on several dates, one to the walk of boards. The Ferris wheel is most enjoyable.  
>Oh well. I wish I could speak to you in person one of these times. I do miss you very much.<em>

_Your sister,  
>Starfire<em>

Blackfire smirked at the inmate next to her. "Told ya my sister would end up with Robin. You owe me five Okaarans."

Goddess:

There she was. Sitting in the sunlight on the beach, near the surf. The rays not hurting her, but rather strengthening her. A soft breeze blew through the air, tickling her skin.

Robin watched her absentmindedly out of the corner of his eye, doodling quietly in a small notebook. Beast Boy and Cyborg were wrestling in the water, while Raven, seemingly the referee, watched them carefully from the safety of an umbrella. As Cyborg dunked Beast Boy underwater, Beast Boy shifted into a dolphin and shoved him. Cyborg shot the waves with his cannon, causing a huge wall of water to surge Beast Boy away. Robin could see Raven smiling fondly as he shot out of the saltwater, leaping onto Cyborg with a loud battle cry.

"Excuse me, Robin, but what is the point of friend Beast Boy's exercise?"

Robin grinned as Starfire, looking quite confused, asked the question. "They're just playing, Star," he answered happily as Cyborg threw Beast Boy, now in whale form, away. A huge wave hit the boy wonder. "At least, I hope that's what they're doing," he added.

Starfire smiled, the wave having no effect on her. She looked like a goddess in the sunlight. Robin almost caught himself drooling.

"Robin? Robin? Are you conscious?" Starfire asked, concerned. "I do believe your eyes have crossed."

Wicked grin:

There it was. The look he would have never expected from his innocent, adorable girlfriend. A look, so evil, the only Titan known to have mastered it was Raven.

"It seems I have you trapped," she drawled. What the heck? Starfire didn't drawl! It was the look! It was corrupting her!

Robin pulled at his collar, confused and uncomfortable. "I-I don't know what you mean," he said, buying more time.

"I'm sure you know EXACTLY the meaning," Starfire replied, her malevolent grin growing.

Robin couldn't find a way out. The walls were crumbling, the tide was turning. He was defeated, and she somehow knew it. He sighed. "Dang it."

Starfire's wicked grin disappeared at once! "I have done it!" she cried. "The checkmate, Robin!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well. Sorry for the cheesiness, but i ain't the best romance writer out here in the fanfiction world. *grins* That's Julesfire.**

**So, I thoroughly thank anybody who's reviewed any of my stories. Ya'll rock. And for my RobRae shippers out there who are going to flame because of the pairing-I HOPE YOU READ THE FREAKIN' SUMMARY.**

**Ok... sorry, I'm kinda crazy right now. Barely finished the drabbles while making them make sense. Montydragon, out!**


	2. The Time Raven Failed

**This is a little idea that came to mind, since the story was based off my personal experience. I'm stuck in my house with my sick brother and (formerly) sick sister, and I haven't gotten sick yet. I got into herbal healing a year or so back, and fresh lemon juice diluted in water is actually a good way of preventing and curing the symptoms of a cold. However, there was an unexpected factor in this equation I didn't know about. Let's see what happens to RAVEN... Hehehe...**

** Ahem. The time Raven failed.**

* * *

><p>Raven snuck down the hall, her cloak billowing out behind her. Her eyes were set and focused, her breathing steady as she passed her teammate's door, and made her way to the main room. As the doors swished shut, the empath floated to the kitchen and opened the fridge, taking out a small bottle inside.<p>

She set it on the counter, and once again referred to her book. _1/3 cup lemon juice, 2/3 cup water, mix and swallow_, she read. The bottle she had previously removed levitated from the counter into her hand, where she squeezed the entire contents into a tea mug. Adding the appropriate amount of water, she mixed it as quietly as she could.

See, Raven wasn't actually sick. A strange virus had been going around the tower, starting with Robin, (who's side Starfire still refused to leave) then Starfire, (no surprise) and then Cyborg. Beast Boy wasn't sick yet, but he seemed a bit weaker then normal the previous day. Now it was 10:30 at night, and Raven was mixing up something she hoped would keep the infection away. Even with demonic blood, Raven wasn't immune to disease, and the half the tower's inhabitants had been hit in four days.

She finished mixing and lifted the mug to her lips. Wincing at the sour taste, as she did not want to contaminate the mixture with a sweetener, she began gulping it down. Her eyes closed tightly as the last drops slid down her tongue. Lemon juice was not delicious in any way, but that particular juice was incredibly disgusting. Maybe it was friends with the gross blue mold that resided in the refrigerator. _Hopefully not_, Raven shivered. She didn't want to think about that.

She glided out of the kitchen, leaving the mug in the sink with countless other bits of cutlery and plates. Heading in the direction of her room, she congratulated herself on the completion of her task. Moments later, as she reached her room and settled beneath the warm blankets of her bed, she closed her eyes. Sleep overtook her as a dreamless trance, as silent as the owl's wing.

**TT **

"Rave, wake up! It's almost noon and Cy's so sick he can't make breakfast!"

Beast Boy paced outside the empath's door, muttering under his breath in an annoyed tone. Raven definitely wasn't a morning person, but she hadn't been this late out of her room since the whole Malchior fiasco. He was beginning to get worried about her.

"Raven, I swear, if you don't come out now, I'll get Star to break the door down!" Beast Boy yelled. Upon his loud call, the changeling heard faint movement inside her room. Raven's voice sounded quietly through her door.

"Beast Boy, go. Now."

"Oh, come on, Rae! What could be so wrong that you can't leave your room? Everybody's sick, and apparently we need to take care of them!"

"Beast Boy, I'm serious," Raven growled through the sheet of metal. "Don't make me push you out a window."

"Rae!" the green boy whined.

"Fine," Raven muttered. The door opened, and Beast Boy immediately could smell the foul stench of illness pouring from Raven's room. The empath herself didn't look that bad, although her hair was unkept and her eyes darkened.

"Raven, don't tell me you're sick too," Beast Boy groaned. "I already have to take care of Star, because she couldn't stop taking care of Robin. Poor Cy's lying on the couch coughing!"

Raven glared at him. "Beast Boy, I've been vomiting all morning. Hm... Do I sound sick to you?"

Beast Boy almost cried out. "Well, at least get out of your room and drink some herbal tea or something. It's really creepy when you're not around in the morning."

Raven sighed. She retreated into her room for a moment, before emerging with her cloak fastened around her shoulders. The two walked down the hall to the main room. Cyborg was indeed lying on the couch, but he was simply flipping channels, with the occasional cough. He took one look at Rae and mumbled a curse loudly. "Sick too?" he asked.

"You have no idea," Raven said, opening the fridge. Her eyes were actually searching for an apple, but they focused on something else quickly. The lemon juice.

"No. Way."

Raven took the bottle out, seething with anger. Beast Boy cautiously approached her.

"What Rae?" he asked. She pointed at the cap on the bottle furiously. Beast Boy read it, his eyes widening.

_ Expir. Date: 1 13 12_

"This lemon juice," Raven hissed. "Is over two years out of date."

"So...?" Beast Boy asked, bracing for impact.

"I drank a LOT of it," the empath spat. "That's what made me so sick."

"Oooohhhhhh..." Beast Boy realized. "Why were you drinking lemon juice?"

"It helps prevent colds," Raven muttered. "And now, instead of protecting me against the sickness-"

"-It's only made it worse," Beast Boy finished. "Wow."

"Exactly," Raven grumbled. "Wow."

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. The lemon juice I drank was two years out of date. Gross, huh? Luckily, I drank loads of water afterwards, and saw the expiration date far earlier than our dear friend Raven did. And I didn't get sick. Haha. Sorry about the title, by the way. Best I could come up with. Well, Montydragon out!<strong>


	3. Mixed

**Hey, guys, here's another set of drabbles for ya'll. I'm alternating shippings, with BBxRae being the first and RobStar the second. Anyway, I hope you guys like it. Montydragon, out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Target®, or Lord of the Flies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Church<strong>:

"So… Being Azarathian is kind of like being really religious?"

"No."

"It's like… Not being really religious?"

"Sort of."

"Did you have to go to church all the time?"

"Nope."

"But your teacher was kind of like the high priest, right?"

"Yes."

"Then you'd basically live in the church!"

"No. I lived in a house."

"Then… You would visit the church to learn?"

"Yep."

"How often?"

"Every day."

"Then it was like a cross between a church and a school?"

"No."

"Gah! What was it, then?"

"How is this concept so hard to grasp, Beast Boy? It's incredibly simple!"

"Not to me!"

**Plastic Bag**:

Well, it was that time of year. The time in which the Titan's cooling system broke just as the thermometer hit 100° Fahrenheit. That time when all the Titans retreated to the beach to keep from baking inside the oven-like tower. The time in which the waves of the sea were a far better way of cooling down then sitting in the shade.

Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin were busy seeing who could get the farthest out into the ocean without using their powers. Raven was sitting on a lawn chair underneath an umbrella, reading a small novel called _Lord of the Flies_. However, Starfire had spotted something on the rocks and was examining it worriedly.

Robin swam over to where Starfire was sitting, clambering up on the rock. "What's up, Star?" he asked as he reached to top.

"I do not believe this belongs here," Starfire mused, turning over the red and white Target® bag in her hands. "I have watched a documentary on the harmfulness of plastic in the terran environment. I do hope that it has not harmed any of your wildlife. Beast Boy would be most distraught."

Robin looked at the piece of plastic lying before them. "I don't think it has," he answered. "Good job on finding it, though."

"How has it gotten here? Earthlings are supposed to dispose of bags when they are done using them, yes?"

Robin sighed. "Some person just decided the trash was too far away."

Starfire smiled. "So we may now dispose of it?"

"Sure," Robin replied. He picked up the plastic bag and placed it in the garbage can beside the beach.

"However, there is something else," Starfire added. Robin turned around to face her.

"Yes?"

"What is 'the target'? I have previously believed that it is a type of tool for earthlings to repeatedly shoot with weaponry, but it said on the bag…"

**Night**:

Beast Boy shook his head. "Oh, c'mon Rae, it's like the scariest movie ever! We SO have to watch it!"

"No," Raven growled in answer, remaining unconvinced. Her eyes narrowed at the changeling.

"Raven, everyone else wants to watch it," Robin cut in. "You've gained control of your powers, and we're all ready to admit we're afraid. It isn't a big deal."

"I don't want to watch it," Raven hissed.

"Dude, even Starfire's fine with it," Beast Boy argued. "Please?" He sighed when Raven shook her head angrily. "Do I have to do the face?" he said craftily, changing tactics.

Raven's eyes widened as Beast Boy changed into a kitten, staring up at her pitifully. He let out a high-pitched mew. Raven sighed loudly, rolled her eyes, and mumbled, "Fine."

Changing back, Beast Boy let out a whoop of triumph. "Thanks, Rae!" he shouted, throwing his arms around her. Raven glared at him, though a large red tinge was spreading on her face. Beast Boy continued to yell.

"Cy! Star! We're going to watch "Night of the Living Demons" now!"

**Tortoise**:

When the Titans were changed into animals by Mumbo, Robin got quite a surprise.

He didn't expect to be changed into a monkey. As a matter of fact, compared to the other Titans, he was a slow, boring tortoise. He was slower than the rest of his team, he didn't enjoy fun nearly as much as the others, (Except maybe Raven,) he spent all his time locked away studying, he wasn't particularly strong or handsome and overall had an obsessed, straightforward mindset. He was only surprised that strong and beautiful Raven wasn't transformed into something along the lines of a great predator. Maybe a hawk, or an osprey. Certainly not a tiny bunny in a cape.

Cyborg's form made all the sense in the world. He was strong, intelligent, and a foe to be reckoned with, but he was protective, too, and would sacrifice anything for his beloved team. Hours he spent playing games with Beast Boy, helping Starfire cook, working on the T-car with Raven and planning with Robin showed the leader what a valuable teammate he was.

Beast Boy obviously couldn't be an animal, but a lamp was a metaphor within itself. When the team was in the dark, he was always there with the light to keep them going. When without humor, he could "lighten up" the situation. **(NOTE: I am so, so sorry for that.)** He kept the team happy, which was important in the almost-impossible job they led.

But when it came to Starfire, nobody made Robin feel more like a tortoise. She was fast, strong, and stunning in her beauty. She never tired, and was a difficult target even for the strongest of foes. She lived up to her tiger form in every way.

But, surprisingly, Robin didn't feel useless around her. He couldn't. She radiated a kind of happiness that filled his veins, charging him with the unbridled joy that enabled Starfire's flight. Her warm eyes, glittering in the light when all was dark, drove him to work harder, to become his good side that was so often hidden. She would be near him, and all sadness and anger would melt away at her voice.

For a tortoise may not be the most powerful of animals, but has withstood the elements of the planet longer than any other.

**Chewing Gum**:

And Raven thought she could, for once, she could live a peaceful day.

"Raven! Help!"

The empath opened her eyes, glaring over the couch to where the changeling had just burst through the doors. Meditation was apparently not a rational option for today. The green boy sped over to where she was hovering and pointed at his head, whimpering.

"So you've finally found the brain tumor I was worried about."

Beast Boy glared at her. "No, dude! I got gum in my hair!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Big deal. Just get Starfire to cut it out like she did for Red X's weapons."

"But it's the _Super Ultra Double Bubble Gum_!" Beast Boy cried. "One does not simply cut out the _Super Ultra Double Bubble Gum_!"

"I doubt the brand is going to have much effect, Beast Boy," Raven grumbled.

"It does! Nobody just removes this stuff!"

"It's gum," Raven muttered, rolling her eyes. "Of course you can remove it."

"Specially created to hold together within the stickiest situations!" Beast Boy shouted, apparently not hearing her. "No one alive can tear it from one's head!"

"I can," Raven smirked, getting an idea. "Hold still, you idiot, before I decapitate you on accident."

Beast Boy stopped struggling immediately. Giving him an _I told you so_ look, Raven levitated a pair of scissors over to where she was sitting and started snipping away the affected part of Beast Boy's hair.

"Not a big deal," Raven mumbled. "This stuff isn't as bad as adhesive."

Beast Boy's face took on a red tint. "Thanks, Rae. I guess it isn't so bad," he admitted quietly.

"My name is Raven."

** Rationality**:

"Starfire, being afraid of earthworms just… Isn't rational."

"But these worms of earth possess a soul of darkness! They have murdered my glorp!"

"That's probably because you left it outside. They might have felt the need to defend their territory."

"The glorp is for the eating! Not the burrowing!"

"Why'd you leave it outside in the first place?"

"The glorp needs the time to do the, as you would call it "rotting". Being exposed to several of the natural elements improves the flavor!"

"..."

**Shopping**:

Violet eyes glared into forest green ones. Raven's hands clenched the table. Beast Boy morphed an arm into a wing and flapped impatiently.

"Beast Boy, you're not getting away until we go shopping for air fresheners for your room," Raven hissed. She had woken up mere hours ago to the horrifying god-awful stench of Mt. Dirty Laundry wafting out of Beast Boy's room. The scent was drop-dead repulsive, and Raven had to change in the bathroom to avoid the 30-foot radius that the smell had claimed as territory. Now, she had somehow engaged Beast Boy in a staring contest to see who would look away first.

"It isn't that bad," Beast Boy snapped back. "Besides, I thought you hated shopping!"

"Not when my life's on the line," Raven growled. Her eyes narrowed. "Which it is."

"I'm not going," the changeling grumbled, recalcitrant. He couldn't avert his gaze, but he wanted to badly. Raven's eyes were literally staring into his soul, and he was afraid of the red blush creeping across his cheeks.

"You leave me no choice," Raven snarled. A great black claw emerged from the empath's hands, and grabbed Beast Boy around the middle like a grub. The green boy shrieked and tried to wriggle free, but Raven had him in an iron grip.

Beast Boy screaming as she pulled him to the door, she spat at him loudly,"We are going to exterminate that stink if I have to drag you halfway across Jump City."

"Never!" Beast Boy choked out. "It smells like home!"

"No, it smells like you, amplified times a thousand," Raven seethed. "Which is not a pleasant smell to wake up to at 5 in the morning!"

**Birthday**:

The Titans, minus one, sat silent at the table. A small green boy was sleeping on a cloaked girl's shoulder, who was blushing and trying to push him off. A tall orange-skinned female was glaring at the three of them, gritting her teeth and intimidating the half-robot who had just spoken. Her eyes had taken on a greener tint than usual.

The orange-skinned girl slammed a palm down on the table, startling the green boy out of his stupor and causing him to wail. The cloaked girl glared at her, though she quickly stopped and tried to hide that it ever happened.

"What do you mean, you have no party planned on the birthday of our leader, Robin?" the alien shouted. "He has planned the parties for each of us!"

"We didn't even know his birthday was tomorrow until an hour ago, Star," the metallic teen defended. "When you told us."

"You should have! We were not even supposed to have done the knowing of Raven's birthday, and you did anyway, Beast Boy!" the alien screamed, causing the changeling to shrink back. "Would it have done the murder to do the hacking again?"

"Jeez, Star, I said it wasn't happening again!" the green boy retaliated.

"Besides, Robin put a higher security on those files," the empathic girl broke in. "If he wanted us to know his birthday, he would have told us."

"But-" the alien seemed to be struggling to find an answer. "But-"

"Starfire, if you want to plan a party for your boyfriend, we're fine with it," the half robot reasoned. "But seriously, try not to let the cake eat me like on B's birthday."

* * *

><p><strong> Get it? Starfire cooked the cake, so it tried to eat the Titans? Huh? Anyone? <strong>

**Didn't think so. :( **

**Anyway, there was my second set of drabbles! Please leave a review (it only takes 5.7 seconds of your time, minimum, I checked) and maybe favorite this story if you like it at all. Oh, and if you're going to get mad at me for having Beast Boy/Raven/any character blushing so much, watch a few of the Teen Titans episodes sometime and count how many times the characters blush. You'll be surprised.**

** Oh, and about Lost: Thank you for so many of you understanding! I _will_ be rewriting it, it just might not be for a while. I'd like a bit more practice first. I'm a fledgling writer, hardly with wings, and I need more time. Again, thank you all so, very much!**


	4. Double oneshot and contest

**Ok, guys, EX3451 asked for a continued version of the RobStar drabble, Rationality. This might be a little different from what many of you are expecting, but I think it's slightly humorous. There's also a BBRae drabble, but I'll have a separate author's note for that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rationality (continued) <strong>

It all started when Sergeant Slimer heard a sound in the early morning.

Well, it wasn't quite a sound. More like a powerful force had quaked the ground, shattering the poor worm from his sleep. Slimer stretched and turned blindly towards the area where the rumble had come from. It was down one of the western tunnels, near where Lieutenant Snakes and his squad rested.

Slimer squirmed down the tunnel to Snake's living quarters. "Snakes," he said quietly. "Did you feel that?"

Snakes wriggled and turned to face his sergeant, yawning loudly. "I thought it might just be the mechanical man on an early walk," he replied. "He can get up in the new morning at ridiculous times."

"Nothing is up this early," Slimer whispered. "Except it." The breathed comment made Snakes straighten immediately.

"No," the lieutenant choked out. "It can't be. Not it."

"That was exactly my reaction," Slimer hissed. "But I think we need to wake up everyone. Just to be sure. I'll send out one of the scouts to see."

"Thank you, Slimer," Snakes sighed, settling back on his moss. "I'll get my squad and the rest ready."

Slimer nodded, then slithered back down the hall as quickly as he could. He had a scout in mind, a new recruit named Moth, with keen senses and a cautious demeanour. He arrived at the worm's quarters and nudged the scout carefully. Moth moved over and shooed the sergeant away with his tail. "Five more minutes, please," he mumbled.

"Sorry, scout," Slimer almost laughed. "We need you to go on a mission."

Moth was up immediately, his body tense and at attention. "Most sorry, sir," he apologized quickly. "Where do you want me to go?"

"We felt a strange shake in the ground," Slimer announced. "We need you to check it out. Take a friend too, you might need backup if it's a bird or something."

"Gods forbid," Moth shuddered. "Birds are the worst. Especially robins."

"We'll see you in a few minutes," Slimer declared.

"See ya," Moth said weakly.

**TT **

The worms sat assembled in the great cavern, all in front of General Hawk. "Our scouts, Moth and Bottlefly, have been sent out," the leader notified, trying to calm the seething crowd. "They will return shortly with news of this thing that has invaded our home."

Slimer sat in back, almost wishing he hadn't ever heard the noise. Commissioner Owl had already taken the weapons out of the hole, and everyone was armed with small spears. Moth and Bottlefly had been gone for almost twenty minutes, and Slimer was getting worried.

"Please, settle down!" Hawk commanded. Almost immediately the crowd quieted, their heads turning towards the general. Nodding authoritatively, the leader continued. "If the scouts do not return within the next ten minutes, we will go out after them. Be prepared to fight," he added. "We don't know what we're up against."

The crowd seemed to be satisfied. Slimer hung his head. If the younger scouts had been hurt, it would have been his fault for sending them out in the first place. His thoughts were interrupted by an uproar from the crowd. The sergeant realized someone had entered the room.

It was Bottlefly, carrying an unconscious Moth on his back. Bottlefly herself was missing a large chunk of her tail, and had various wounds on her sides. "Ambushed… Moth hurt… Green everywhere," Bottlefly coughed, going limp and collapsing on the ground. Her head swiveled to meet Slimer's gaze. The young scout shivered and mumbled something inaudible before her body stilled before the crowd's eyes. Both youthful worms didn't move again.

There was a horrifying silence as Slimer detected the awful scent of death drifting from Bottlefly's skin. Moth didn't seem to be dead, but his life was clearly draining away. The entire audience was still, before a worm screamed, "This means war!"

It was instant chaos. The entire vermes army swarmed towards the entrance, carrying their spears and shouting for the loss of such a young scout. A few medical worms slid to where the injured colleagues lay, taking Bottlefly's body and tending to Moth's wounds. Slimer himself joined the crowd as they fought their way to the surface.

The audience burst from the earth, slithering across the wet ground and screaming for revenge. The ground thumped again, but nobody paid mind. The great mass of sliding bodies continued the frenzied march until the enemy loomed into sight.

It was a great, green glorp. The massive roar of the living jello split the air apart, like some species of primeval dinosaur. The army did not flee, but instead advanced forth, shouting about bottle flies and death. Slimer slid across the ground after his friends, yelling as loud as he could as he burrowed into the glorp's side. "Defend!" he screeched, whipping the crowd into chaos. "Defend our home!"

The glorp screamed and shook it's overweight body, trying to dislodge the almighty force of worms that had eaten into it. Slimer could feel the muscular creature thrashing about, but he only squirmed deeper, eating away at the angered lifeforce. At last, the glorp stopped shrieking. The enormous beast lay upon the ground, utterly defeated. There was a fragile silence, before General Hawk yelled, "Victory!"

"Victory!" the crowd echoed back in a frenzy. "Victory!"

Slimer rested on the plate that the mighty glorp had fallen on. To see the great body defeated made him proud of the army.

Just then, the cheers turned to screams. A figure blotted out the sun, yelling at the worms in anger. She was ten times as large as the glorp, and quite a bit more furious.

The animals made for the tunnel, but none of them stood a chance. A green light with a flame as hot as the sun bore down on them, disintegrating the army and leaving few stragglers. Slimer slid across the ground, trying to get the dazed survivors to follow him, but alas, they paid no attention. Another glowing bolt of death rained from the girl's hands, hitting the earth and killing half of the stragglers. The sergeant stopped. What was he running from? The force had killed his leader, his lieutenant and his friends. It was better to die the death of his force than to stay alive, injured and shivering, and know what he'd done.

A final blast of light shot towards him. Slimer stood, bracing himself the deathly heat.

The green bolt of light hit him, burning his tiny body to bits. Slimer's spirit rose from the pile of ashes that lay on the ground. He looked up. A flock of worms, circling over him like beautiful birds, was coming to meet him. Bottlefly herself had taken the lead, with Moth following her. He must have died, too.

"Join us!" Snakes cried, swooping down and carrying Slimer into the air. The former sergeant leaped into the blue, soaring beside Moth and General Hawk. The flock flew into the sky, letting out calls of joy as they flapped their metaphorical wings. Slimer then noticed that a great green thing was bearing towards the joyful bunch. His gaze narrowed, then widened.

It was the glorp.

* * *

><p><strong>This next drabble is a heck load more serious than I think… Any of my stories on my account've ever been. I did get a bit of inspiration from EX3451's In Of Her Mind, which I'll recommend to all of you, and so he doesn't get all mad at me. If you feel the need to sue me, EX, I'll remind you that this idea's been done on here loads of times, BBRae or not. Anyways, enjoy the drabble!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Hidden without Cause <strong>

_Raven._

My eyes remain stubbornly closed. I can't open them, and for once, I really want to.

_Raven._

The voice breaks through my thoughts, but for some reason, I am not annoyed. The tone grows urgent, however, as a third call rings through my mind.

_Raven!_

A new, lower voice butts in over the first.

_B, she's not responding._

I recognize these voices, but the names remain slippery and out of reach. I want to rise, but my muscles refuse to cooperate. It's as though the life's been drained from my soul completely.

_Please wake up. She has to wake up._

A sob interrupts my worrying, and to my surprise, sympathy and pity wracks Nevermore. I can't understand why, but as the voice quivers, filled with sorrow and piercing the air, my heart races and I want to cry out.

_Dude, you haven't left her for hours. You need some sleep._

The second voice interrupts again. Despite the emotional argument taking place, I feel respect for the strong, pulsing aura speaking. I cannot remember clearly, but visions of soothed pain and a gentle touch flash beneath my eyes at the thought.

_You said she wasn't out of danger. What if she…_

The first voice breaks off, followed by the sound of crying. I would feel rather angered at the inferior noise, but the continuous sobs break down my emotional walls like paper. Whoever this person is, I must have cared a lot about them.

_She's going to be fine. Now, go get some rest._

The second voice rings out again, this time taking on a more forceful tone. I begin to feel the air thicken with tension, authority vs grief. I'm trying to open my eyes, to wake up and show them that I'm OK, but as my spirit struggles, I realize I may not be.

_Please, Cyborg. I don't want to leave her. She looks so... Pale. What if she never wakes up? What if we're not there when she gets worse? What if-_

The frantic, grief-stricken voice is interrupted by a slamming noise. The door. Someone else has entered the room.

_Is she any better?_

I try to wake up, I really do, but as I try to force myself to rise, panic fills me. Suddenly, I realize something's terribly wrong. A cry of horror shatters the air, and I take note that whatever it is, they know of it, too.

_Beast Boy, stop. Hold still. We're not going to be able to help her if you're causing such a panic._

It was the second voice again, still calm, but I can sense a note of incredible uncertainty beneath the tranquil skin. He's afraid, but I can't figure out why. An annoying buzzing in my ears is making it hard to concentrate, and as I thrash and try to think, it hits me horribly.

_ She's flatlining?!_

I'm dying. I'm dying, and I can't even say goodbye. Not even to my own family.

_ Please... _

The first voice breaks into my mind again, though he can hardly be heard over the rushing of footsteps. I realize he's praying. An electric shock fills my body, jolting me almost out of my skin.

_ Clear! _

The name hits me as another shock wracks my soul. Beast Boy.

_Clear!_

Why can't I talk? I need to say goodbye, sorry, everything. Before it's too late.

_ Clear! _

This needs to stop. I have to make it stop. I use every ounce of will in my body, giving a powerful thrash that I'm praying will start my heart again.

It worked. The buzzing stops, I hear a cry of joy, the light's fading and Robin breathes a sigh of relief.

Robin. I can remember his name, too.

The door swishes open again, and a female's voice enters the sudden silence.

_ What has happened, friends? I heard the shouting._

Starfire. It's coming back. It's all coming back.

_ We nearly lost Raven. _

Cyborg. I remember him.

_ But Cyborg saved her. _

That was Robin, my leader.

_Sh-she nearly died..._

Beast Boy. My best friend.

_She has nearly been lost to the spirits of X'hal? Oh, please, is our friend OK?_

I hope I'll be, I really do. But I'll tell Starfire now, I feel like Adonis punched me in the gut.

_I think so. She's stable. _

Wait, I can feel pain? I wasn't able to a second ago!

_ Do you think she'll do that again? _

I must be getting better!

_Hopefully not. _

I'm really trying to wake up, now. I can feel the consciousness growing inside of me.

_ As long as she's OK. _

I squeeze my eyes tightly shut and hold my breath, willing myself to see the medical bay. My fists clench and I hear Brave and Happy yelling encouragement.

_ Wake up._

My eyes snap open and I nearly start coughing from holding my breath. The audible gasp for air alerts the other Titans, who all turn to face me.

They are silent. I begin to wonder if they are in shock before Starfire practically screams and throws her arms around me.

"Friend, you are unharmed!" she cries, pushing the remained breath from my body. I wheeze and unclasp her gently.

"Not exactly," I groan, holding my head. I'm still quite dizzy, and the room spins with every movement. As much as I care for my best friend and sister, her hug certainly didn't help.

"You feeling alright, Raven?" Robin asks, concerned. I can feel urgency and fear still coming off him. He's worried for my health.

"Yeah, we almost lost you there for a moment," Cyborg adds, checking my vitals. "We thought you were going to …"

He trails off. Still, I understand. Everyone in the room does.

"I'm not going anywhere," I assure him. After all, I'm still alive, aren't I?

We all turn to face Beast Boy, who hasn't yet spoken. I'm eager to hear his thoughts, though I'm not expecting worry. I've already faced that from the other Titans, and that changeling's learned the hard way not to be concerned about me.

We all stand in the fragile silence, before the powerful rush of air from Beast Boy's charge breaks it. His arms contract around me, and I hear him crying, "Rae!" The gesture reminds me of the time he hugged me after I became the portal.

"My name's Raven," I say blandly. Still, the aura of overwhelming relief coming off my teammate doesn't fade. He lets go of my shoulders and stands in front of me expectantly.

I can't help it. The way it was, the look on his face, the fact I nearly _died_ minutes before all seemed to trigger the reaction at once.

I close the distance and kiss him, letting my eyes shut and placing my arms around his shoulders. The other Titans look nearly frozen in place, all in the same positions they were in moments ago. Beast Boy's body has stiffened, and I start to believe I did the wrong thing.

But rather than flinching away, Beast Boy responds by reciprocating my gesture and kissing back. I can feel a mixed combination of emotions radiating off him, slight fear, affection and relief. I break away from him and look at the other Titans, who are gawking and making slight choking sounds. I give them all a smirk and stretch, managing a question as I yawn. "So, anyone up for pizza?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you found that chapter at least slightly entertaining. I'm talking to you, EX. **

**Well, there's a theme for next chapter! I guess you all should now by now what I ship, and I want you to send in pairings that I'm_ against_. Don't worry, if you submit, it'll get in. There's only so many ships out there. I'll be mentioning your name too. **

**Then I'm going to try and write drabbles for each of the pairing you send in! It should be pretty fun to read, or at least partially hilarious considering half the stuff I'll probably get is stuff I've never even THOUGHT of writing. You can submit in a PM or a review, as long as I get it. Guests, now I'm talking to you.**

**Anyway, see you next chapter! (If I don't die writing it.)**


	5. Challenge drabbles

**Ok, the ideas are in, pairings set, and I dearly hope your eyes won't be burned out by the time you finish this chapter. Please review, if you have the time. **

**Without further ado, read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>RobRae (Submitted by nightflighthero)<strong>

"**Trickery"**

It couldn't be avoided. He always knew it would come to this. Just him and Raven, staring each other down over the last slice of pizza that Starfire had somehow decided not to eat. Beast Boy and Cyborg were biting their fingernails, each seemingly afraid of what would happen next. Starfire just seemed content to watch it play out, though she occasionally cheered encouragement to both of the competing Titans.

Robin didn't break away from the icy stare of his teammate, despite the fact he was feeling quite exposed without his mask, which Raven had insisted he take off. After all, he could be blinking every second underneath his cover of black and white while the moisture slowly left Raven's eyes. This was the last time he was going with one of Beast Boy's "foolproof" ideas for making decisions.

"You seriously want the pizza so bad that you're willing to compete in a test of who can hold their eyes open the longest, causing possible optical damage and pain?" Raven asked, managing to roll her eyes without breaking her seemingly endless glare. Robin didn't respond immediately. He wouldn't ever admit it, but it seemed that Raven beat the boy wonder at everything, even training. That wouldn't happen this time.

"I could say the same to you," Robin retorted through clenched teeth, though a smirk was spreading across his face. Raven shrugged, not having any comeback for once. One of her eyes twitched, but she still refused to blink.

The boy wonder was having difficulties. He wondered if Raven's demon heritage had something to do with it, but the empath looked as though she could go for hours without moving an eyelid. He needed to distract her somehow.

"I heard a cafe was opening on Jump Main Street," Robin said casually, leaning across the table ever-so-slightly. "Supposed to have poetry readings every Friday."

"Oh?" Raven responded, though she looked more concentrated on staring down the leader than listening.

"Yeah, you want to go sometime?" Robin continued. "Maybe next week?"

Raven shrugged, not taking her eyes away. "Whatever." Robin smirked and stretched an arm. His hypothesis was correct; Raven never registered anything fully when she was being challenged.

"Now think about what I just said."

Raven had a slight look of surprise and suspicion, but her gaze didn't break as she pondered his statement for a few moments. Robin grinned with anticipation. Raven's eyes narrowed as she considered over the question, then widened dramatically.

"Did you just ask me out?!" the empath squeaked in a very un-Raven like manner. She had blinked at least three times in the last two seconds, but Robin had remained still as stone. The leader reached out and snapped up the last slice of pizza. Beast Boy and Cyborg were quite still, but Starfire was giggling at Robin's idea.

"Yep," the boy wonder confirmed nonchalantly, taking a bite of his prize. "I win."

**CyStar (Submitted by EX3451)**

"**Rejected by but one"**

An orange skinned girl sat on a dock, her deep crimson hair blowing in the evening breeze. The brilliant sunset splashed warm color across her face, but her sullen expression remained unchanged. Her fingers traced a small scratch on her shoulder, hidden by the metal band she wore each day.

The ocean in front of her was completely calm, washing the shore with slow, rhythmic waves. The seabirds that normally squawked and chirped were snoozing in their nests after a successful day of hunting. The girl breathed a soft sigh and held her face in her hands, whimpering. Her feet trailed small lines in the pale sand as she started to walk towards the edge of the shore.

A taller figure was watching the deflated girl. His one eye narrowed slightly. The powerful teen lumbered across the beach to where the girl was standing and stopped at her side.

The orange skinned girl didn't look at the metallic teen at first. Her shimmering green eyes were fixed on the sunset. The taller teen placed a large hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Robin's mad," he commented quietly, gazing in the same direction of the girl. "He's asking for you, Star."

"I… It is not necessary," the girl whispered, a hint of a sob to her words. "I am fine."

"You're not," the teen contradicted. "You've been out here for three hours, staring off into space. It doesn't take an empath like Raven to figure out there's something wrong."

The girl didn't reply. She hung her head and closed her eyes. One hand clasped tightly around the part of her arm with the scratch.

"They hurt you?" the teen asked, looking at her wound. The girl nodded quickly, but didn't look at him.

"T-they called m-me a 'freak', C-Cyborg," she choked out.

The metallic teen's face hardened. "We will find them," he hissed.

The girl shook her head, a tear slowly trickling down her nose. "No. There is nothing we can do. They could be 'fined', or even be imprisoned, but those punishments will have little effect. Some people cannot be changed."

The two sat in silence for several moments. The metallic man still did not soften his expression, but he seemed resigned. The girl placed her small hand over his larger one, gripping it tightly as another tear ran down her face.

"Robin still wants to see you," the teen murmured, not wanting the moment to end.

The girl reluctantly stood up, though she did not let go of the metal teen's hand. He shook his head and let go of her slowly. She nodded to him, defeated, and started walking to the tower that served as her home.

**BBTerra (Submitted by ThisIsWhereTheNameGoes)**

"**Words of an angel"**

Within chaos we met,

And I could not let,

Myself go,

Thoughts that would roam.

You cared for me deeply,

That I returned steeply,

But we all,

Eventually fall.

Still staying together,

Through threat and weather,

If only,

I could hear you again.

Betrayal of us all,

No responds to my call,

I fell far,

Without you here.

Fighting my team and I,

You and his lie,

Without this,

A piece missing here.

You came back to me,

And then I fell deep,

Sacrifice,

Victory with a price.

Alone I stand now,

Just a ghost, but I bow,

What you tell,

Words of an angel.

(Yes, I'm bad at poetry.)

**CyRae (Submitted by granddad)**

"**T-car"**

"Yeah, Rae, but this problem's pretty big."

"It can't be that big. You'd never let anything happen to the T-car."

"Grass stain stole her."

"What?!"

"I said, he stole her. He said he was going grocery shopping, but I didn't know he was going to take her."

"What'd you think he was going to do?"

"I dunno, fly down there in hawk form or something."

"Then how did he get the keys?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there you are. Pairings that I can't remember writing EVER, with a hopefully humorous result. As I said before, please review. **

**Oh, and an interesting question that hit me on the stairs the other day:**

****Teen Titans was shown in several different countries, in several different languages, including spanish. But Mas y Menos speak spanish, and the entire theme of their character is that we can't understand them. So what did the producers do when they showed a Teen Titans episode, with Mas y Menos, in a spanish-speaking country? They couldn't have changed the origin, but we can't have the twins speaking in the same language as everyone else, right? I'm confused on this one. Please send in the answer if you know it.****


	6. Cherries

**"****Cherries"**

**A RobStar oneshot**

* * *

><p>Of all the delicious and wonderful foods I have consumed in my lifetime, it would be a near-crime to not mention the sweet fruit Robin calls cherries.<p>

Oh, yes, they are admittedly messy, especially when they are eaten for the first time, but the taste is similar to the glorious tartness of zorkaberries. Even now, having been on the team for a solid three earthen years, I have a likeliness for them, despite being introduced to the fruit barely a month after being initiated. Regardless of the time, the memory of my first taste hangs remarkably clear in my mind.

It was a rainy day. Extremely rainy, if you were to question me. The water was nearly breaking our windows. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing their video games, Raven was reading, while Robin and I were taking inventory of the food we had collected at the store of groceries. There was the usual foods, such as frozen pizza, raspberry jam, pineapples and mustard, but Robin had picked up the cherries that I remained uneducated of.

They looked quite tasty, so after we did the unpacking, I decided to consume one. It _was_ most wonderful, but upon biting it I felt a terrible crack in one of my back teeth. I fear I adopted a rather pained expression, and caught the attention of Robin. I felt so stupid when he asked me what was wrong.

I told him that I had bitten into one of the cherries, and received undesired dental pain. I did not swallow any of the fruit, in fear of some kind of poisoning, so I felt ridiculous talking with a mouth full of cherry and blood and agony. He told me to open my mouth, and to my great surprise, he reached in and pulled out what looked like a red-tinted stone. Telling me that the seeds of cherries contain hard pits, I confess I have never felt so embarrassed. To eat an unfamiliar food without so much as asking humiliated me.

Robin remained quite respectful about the situation, though. He taught me to bite into the cherries, carefully, as to not break my tooth as I had the first time. To have my kind crush teaching me how to eat _fruit_, it felt as childish as asking how to use a fork. (Which I also asked him during those first weeks. Only language was transmitted when I kissed him, not knowledge of culture.)

We did not have to journey to the dentist to fix my tooth. Tameranians are evolved to fix dental injuries without help, especially in battle, and have a rather quick healing reaction if injured in the mouth. However, I was not able to eat for the remainder of the day, both setting me into discomfort and embarrassment when my friends questioned me on why I was not filled with hunger as I usually am. Even more mortifyingly, Robin took it as his responsibility to explain to the other Titans why.

Needless to say, I felt nearly betrayed by the cherries. How could something so delicious bring on so much shame?

Well, it wasn't _all _quite as bad as I have done the making of it to be. I was quite humiliated by the entire situation, and retreated to my quarters far earlier than usual. I fear Robin became thoroughly worried about my health. Maybe he believed that I had an allergic reaction to the cherries, being alien to the earthen chemicals. In any case, he came to check on me while the other Titans were watching a movie.

"What's up?" he asked. I did not reply immediately, in fear he would find my answer dumb. Even so, he did not leave.

"I feel most… embarrassed. About the cherries." My reply was quiet. I did not want to appear scared or cowardly to him, but it was such a ridiculous thing to be sad about that I could not manage anything louder.

"Why? Starfire, we're your friends. I'm sure we've all had a moment like that in our lifetime." Robin seemed quite concerned about me. However, he added with a small chuckle, "You know Beast Boy never learned how read some harder words? He asked me how to spell "forever" the other day."

I did not look up. I still felt childish. Despite this, I did giggle a bit at Robin's comment. The small gesture of joy I expressed seemed to encourage him.

"And Raven doesn't know how to use an ATM," Robin continued, smiling and placing a hand on my shoulder. "Trust me, you're not alone in being unfamiliar to all this." He gestured at the walls of the Tower.

I could feel myself grinning at his words. Turning my head so I could see his face, I whispered, "I wish to watch the movie with our friends now."

"Sounds like a plan," Robin replied. I flew off my bed and joined him in walking to the main room. When we sat down on the couch together, the other Titans looked at us only briefly before letting their gazes travel back to the screen. I let myself relax beside my leader. In the back of my mind, I made a mental note to add pitted cherries to the list of groceries.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This oneshot was written in honor of the fanfiction writers who have not written on their accounts in years. Kryalla Orchid, Julesfire, you were my two main inspirations for this piece, but there are several others in which have spawned ideas in my young mind. Writers, I salute you. (And I made references to some of your fanfictions, just for good measure. Raspberry jam, indeed.)**

**Well, this weekend I discovered the delights of cherries. I haven't really ever had any non-maraschino cherries in my lifetime, and to taste an ****_actual _****cherry was pretty awesome. So awesome, I wrote a short one-shot about it.**

**For those of you who read Sweet Revenge, I'm probably going to publish on Friday. No promises, though.**

******Please review.**


	7. Wishing Away

**Wishing away**

**Sometimes, it's difficult to say goodbye.**

**This was inspired by the BBRae version of "Terrible Things" on YouTube. Songs that also go with this are Guardian Angel, by Abandon All Ships, and My Immortal by Evanescence.**

* * *

><p>"Beast Boy."<p>

Robin's voice broke into the changeling's thoughts. He did not respond.

"Beast Boy." The leader spoke again. The green boy just covered his ears and hung his head.

"Beast Boy, stop," Robin commanded.

"Or what?" the green boy asked bitterly. "You're just going to drag me back there. I don't want to see her."

"She's asking for you."

Beast Boy froze at Robin's calm, deathly tone. "W-what?" he stuttered, slowly turning around. Robin was standing in the doorway to the changeling's room. He looked like statue.

"She's asking for you, Beast Boy," Robin repeated. "She's already talked to Starfire, Cyborg and I."

Beast Boy shook his head, closing his eyes and whimpering.

"This may be the last time you'll ever get to talk to her," Robin warned. "Beast Boy, she's fading. You need to see her."

Beast Boy tried his best to glare at Robin, but his eyes were already filling up with tears. "She can't be fading!" Beast Boy cried. "You said she had another week!"

"The disease hit her heart," Robin hissed. "It's now or never, Beast Boy. Come on."

Choking back sobs, Beast Boy followed Robin out of his room. The two Titans made their way to the infirmary. At the door, Beast Boy stopped, refusing to enter.

"I-I don't want t-to see h-her," Beast Boy whimpered. "N-not like this."

Robin simply glared at him, and walked through the doorway, leaving him in the hall. He could hear the faint sound of Starfire crying, but he still remained outside. Finally, Cyborg walked into the hall, glaring at Beast Boy.

"B, you have to talk to her," the mechanical man hissed, his voice almost pleading.

"Stop! I don't want to!" Beast Boy cried. He hung his head, tears rushing down his face. Cyborg gave him a melancholy look.

"Cyborg... You don't understand..." the changeling whispered hoarsely. "She's my friend... My BEST friend... Maybe more than one... And she's dying..." He looked up at his near-older brother, rubbing his eyes. "Why can't it go back to the way it was? When we would hang out and I'd annoy her and she'd send me flying across the room? Why can't it be that way again?!" Beast Boy wailed.

Cyborg sighed. "I don't know, Beast Boy," he admitted. "But... I think the worst thing that could happen right now is that you're too late to say goodbye."

Beast Boy nodded weakly and slumped down the wall. "I don't want to..." he whimpered.

"You need to," Cyborg murmured gently in reply.

The two walked into the infirmary together, quiet except for the occasional sob from Beast Boy. Robin nodded to the other Titans, all of which were tearstained and mourning, and ushered them out of the room.

Raven was lying above a small cot in the corner. She wasn't floating above it like when she was healing herself. Beast Boy, despite his grief, felt a strange amount of acceptance to the phenomenon. Raven was going to die, and she wasn't trying to stop it.

"Beast Boy?" the empath asked, swiveling her head so her blind gaze could meet the changeling's. Beast Boy covered his mouth slightly. Raven's eyes weren't cloudy like in the movies, but the deadly illness had caused them to go sightless and glassy. It was rather frightening to see such a still gaze.

Raven seemed to sense his discomfort, and let her eyelids slide closed. "I wanted to talk to you," she whispered. "I hope you know what's going to happen." She paused, aware of his almost pitiful uncertainty. "And don't say I'm not going to die. I don't want my last memories of you to be dishonesty."

Beast Boy held her hand tightly to let her know he wasn't going away. "Raven..." he breathed. "Why?" He found himself repeating the question.

"It's my time," the empath answered simply. "Don't think for a second I wish it wasn't that way," she added.

The two sat in silence for a few moments. The heart monitor ranged from a rapid-fire alarm clock noise to a slow, irregular drone that Beast Boy was half-expecting to end at any moment. Raven's arm found a way around his shoulders and pulled him closer, so that their noses were touching.

"I-I'll miss you," Beast Boy murmured, feeling her shaky breaths on his face.

Raven took a moment of silence before answering. "So will I."

A tear dropped onto the empath's face, causing her to flinch slightly. Beast Boy immediately felt guilty at seeing her so helpless, unable to see him crying and therefore completely not expecting it. To his surprise he felt her squeeze his arm reassuringly, as though it was him lying in the bed and her silently sobbing over the loss that had not yet occurred.

"Thanks for believing, Garfield," Raven whispered. "I love you."

Her lips rested on his, and he found himself kissing back, hugging the dying girl like a lifeline. Raven's breathing was uneven, but he didn't care about it at all. All that mattered in the moment was her.

The ear splitting sound of the heart monitor broke through his thoughts. Raven had already gone limp, and her body lay lifeless in his arms.

Before he could open his mouth, the other Titans opened the door, obviously alarmed by the heart monitor's endless cry. Robin stopped in his tracks, Cyborg let out a hoarse "No!" and Starfire abruptly burst into tears. The changeling hung his head, whimpering into Raven's already-cooling shoulder.

A small flash of light in the infirmary caused him to open his eyes. Raven's chakra was glowing a brilliant white, her skin glimmering with traces of her soul-self and her heart-breakingly familiar dark energy crackly throughout the room. The other Titans gasped as a beautiful white raven emerged from the empath, gliding freely through the air.

The spirit looked down at them all, before swooping towards Robin and nuzzling him with its beak. It moved on to Starfire and Cyborg, doing the same affectionate gesture as it had to the boy wonder. Beast Boy waited for the raven to move on to him quietly.

The spirit stopped in front of him. Knowing it was his greatest friend embodied in the powerful form, the changeling felt no fear. The raven wrapped him in its great wings and nudged him gently with its beak. He could feel his heart pounding, and a voice, Raven's voice, rang through the atmosphere around him.

Thanks for believing.

The spirit regarded him with one last look of sorrow before soaring through the roof, never to be seen again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sad, I know, but I wrote this a while ago and wanted to post it, especially since the next chapter of Sweet Revenge may not be coming as soon as I thought. (Stupid camp, screwing up my schedule...) Anyway, to anyone who watches me on deviantART*, I finally finished that Raven AMV, and may link it as soon as I figure out how. Until then, have a survivable summer.**

***DreamsOfRaven**


	8. Emoticlone Storm

"**Emotionclone Storm"** **Or** **Why Raven never lets go of her emotions**

* * *

><p>"AH! HELP! THEY GOT MY LEG!"<p>

Raven's eyes shot open. Beast Boy's screams pierced the air, conveying helplessness and pain. The empath barely had time to take a breath before a loud thump followed by a shriek sounded from the hall.

The empath leaped out of bed, grabbing her cloak and phasing through the door. It seemed her green teammate had been dragged somewhere down the hall, out of her sight. She took to the air and rocketed through the passages of the Tower, desperately trying to sense the changeling's aura. She nearly sighed with relief when she felt it pulsing nearby.

Tracking the panicked spirit, she soared into the corridor that contained the signature. She barely had time to see Beast Boy's hand clawing at the rug before he was pulled around a corner. She flat out sprinted through the air before turning the corner and nearly gasping at the scene in front of her.

Three multi-colored versions of herself had Beast Boy pinned down to the rug, specifically red, green and purple. A few others such as orange and pink were poking at him curiously. The terrified changeling himself seemed more or less unharmed, but was clearly scared out of his mind.

"What in Azar is going on here?!" Raven roared. Beast Boy took the chance of the empath's doppelgangers looking up and raced across the rug behind her like an alarmed gecko.

Completely ignoring her question, the red one screamed, "After him!"

Raven was nearly knocked over by the stampede of multicolored clones charging down the hall. She made as if to follow them before noticing one had stayed. The brown-cloaked clone had seeming passed out during Raven's shouting and was lying dead to the world on the carpet.

The empath walked over to where her copy was snoozing and kicked at her shoulder angrily. The emoticlone let out an indignant squeak and opened her eyes, glaring up at her original with a hiss of, "What was _that _for?"

"What did the other emotions do to Beast Boy?" Raven growled, ignoring her question. "Don't act like you don't know, Sloth," she added.

Sloth let out an inaudible mutter and curled up into a ball. "I wasn't really paying attention," she mumbled. "I… I think they might have sat on him or something…"

"_Sat _on him?" Raven hissed almost disbelievingly.

"Maybe they… I dunno, kissed him-"

"They did?!" Raven nearly yelled.

"Ugh, it's not like they actually hurt him," Sloth slurred irritably. "He… he was only scared… 'cause they took him by surprise… think he was sleeping…"

"We'll settle this later," Raven interrupted. She abruptly picked up Sloth, provoking a half-hearted shriek of surprise from the exhausted emoticlone. The empath took no notice of her copy as she stalked down the hall.

Hearing Beast Boy's screamed complaints against her emotions from down the hall, Raven was able to find the confronting group easily. Rage had Beast Boy pressed against the floor again, and seemed to be trying to pin his arms behind his back. The empath dropped Sloth to the floor, not worrying about her rather lazy emoticlone, and rushed towards where the emotions were crowding.

The group didn't take any notice of her until she let out a loud yell. "I ASKED, what is going on?!"

Knowledge turned around and opened her mouth, but was rudely cut off by Brave. "He was teasing Happy, so we decided to punish him!"

"By _sitting _on him?" Raven questioned angrily.

This time, Knowledge beat Brave. "We never sat on him," the yellow-cloaked emotion pondered. "What on Azarath gave you that idea?"

Raven cast a glare at Sloth's form, which was now being tentatively examined by Timid. The doppelganger opened one eye and mumbled, "I _said_… I wasn't paying attention…"

"Well, what happened, then?" Raven growled. Beast Boy looked like he wanted to reply, but Rude slapped an orange-cuffed hand around his mouth.

Brave stood up and walked over to Beast Boy, who immediately started to struggle. Muffled screams fought their way free of his gag, and his eyes darted around the hall, looking for an escape that wasn't there.

The green-cloaked emotion pryed Affection away from the changeling, causing the purple copy to let out a soft complaint. Brave took no notice and pulled one of Beast Boy's arms from the stiff position he had assumed at his side. Beast Boy squeaked in terror.

"I didn't say demonstrate," Raven intervened hastily, stepping closer to the center of the group. She didn't know what her emotions had been doing to poor Beast Boy, but it seemed to be anything but good.

Brave shrugged and without warning, started tickling Beast Boy's armpit.

Beast Boy let out a screech of laughter, wrenching his mouth free of Rude's hand. The other emoticlones pounced onto the green boy like a pride of lions, causing him to start gasping for air. Raven was dumbstruck.

She immediately joined in the clump, hauling clones off of her breathless teammate. Some let out brief complaints, while other attempted to fight back. She took no notice and started trying to pull Brave away from Beast Boy, succeeding when she deployed her telekinesis.

Beast Boy slumped to the ground, panting and staring fearfully at the group of Ravens gathered around him. Their original was positioned next to the changeling, looking down at him with a growing expression of craftiness. "Rae-"

Beast Boy was cut off as Raven abruptly pinned him down and picked up where Brave left of

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is dedicated to EX3451, who claimed I ruined his day. Either this makes up for it, EX, or you're just going to have to deal with it.**


	9. Shower Clog: A Drabble

Shower Clog

A quick Drabble

* * *

><p>One day, the Titan's shower drain clogged up.<p>

It was _not_ a pretty sight.

None of the Titans had really noticed it happen, even. Sure, Robin noticed the water drained a bit slower than usual at one point, and Starfire tried to take a bath in the same place and noticed the drain occasionally made strange noises, but nobody paid much mind. Even Beast Boy, who was usually the first to find things wrong with the tower, didn't notice anything until the fateful day arrived.

It wasn't just the fact that a gross plug of metahuman hair and grime had gotten lodged in the drain that made it such a day. It was also the fact that Raven was the one to find it that made the process of extraction so difficult.

Beast Boy had seen Raven stalking out of the bathroom, wrapped in what looked like nothing but a towel, and followed her. She slammed her door in his face, changed, and then came out again with her famous glare set on the bathroom.

"Dude, what happened?" Beast Boy asked.

"See for yourself," Raven growled. Beast Boy hopped after her as she floated down the hall, gesturing to the shower in the bathroom irritably. Beast Boy took one look at the drain before gagging and running back out again.

"I stepped on that," Raven commented, a very subtle hint of amusement in her voice. "There's no way I'm cleaning it up now."

Soon, all five Titans were gathered in the bathroom, trying to pull the disgusting mass out of the drain. It took hours, but eventually, with the combination of superhuman strength, a heavy-duty toilet plunger and some duct tape, (the handle broke) the revolting plug was unearthed, and lay in the center of the shower in all its glory.

Gross as it was, it was quite impressive as shower clogs go. It was mostly made up of black, green, orange and purple hair, an unusual color combination, but there were other things in it, too. Bits of wire and paper, for instance, were lodged in it, as well as some dead flies and sand. The five Titans stood together in silent, disgusted awe.

"We better flush it," Robin finally remarked,

Two days later, the Titan's one toilet was declared completely unusable when multicolored hair and sewage water started spewing out the top.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Very short, I know. I had inspiration hit, but I was busy working on Mountains and couldn't write immediately. This was based on a true story in my own home. Really, the only difference is we haven't unclogged the drain yet, so I took a shower in three inches of dirty water today.**


End file.
